1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device and a gaming machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional gaming machines include: an illuminating unit provided with light emitting portions; control panels provided to accept players' operations; and a game controller, which, in performing a multiplayer game, changes a state of the game according to the operations accepted by the control panels and causes the illuminating unit to emit light according to the state change of the game. Such a conventional gaming machine is disclosed, for example, in International Publication WO99/03078. Preferably, the illuminating unit used for such gaming machines should be designed to provide the largest possible dimensions, in order to improve viewability for the players.
However, since the light appears brighter in areas closer to the light emitting portions and darker in areas farther from the light emitting portions, the brightness varies and uniform emission in the illuminating unit becomes progressively difficult as the dimensions of the illuminating unit are increased. There is also a demand to provide a free space around the illuminating unit, to make the designing of the illuminating unit easier.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an illuminating device that can produce apparently uniform emission throughout the illuminating unit despite the large dimensions of the illuminating unit. The invention also provides a gaming machine having such an illuminating device.